Grails and dragons
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Seren and Galahad are Camelot's last chance to defeat the witch Circé. To defeat her, they go onto a quest to find the mighty Grail, and their journey leads them to the Enchanted Forest, and Seren's past... Sequel to The Imp's daughter and The Lady of Avalon. Liam/Seren/Galahad
1. Sorcerers and knights

_A/n: Hello readers! Before you start your journey through Camelot and the Enchanted Forest, I have an important call to make. This is a sequel. Book three of a series. You can read it alone, although some connections between the characters will not make any sense until they are explained in the later chapters. So, if you wish to understand everything at once, I could only ask you to read "T**he Imp's daughter"** and "**The Lady of Avalon**" first. Both can be found on my profile. Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

**1. Sorcerers and knights**

* * *

The sun was high, very high in the sky when Seren deigned get out of bed. It was usual for her to stay up at night and down during most of the day.

The sole thing that made her get up earlier than 3pm was the tower bell indicating an attack of sorts.

She sighed deeply before getting dressed, not even flinching when the door to her room bolted open.

"Morning, Gad."

Seren heard a sigh before a tall, dark-haired young man with coffee-toned skin entered her sight. "You'll have to tell me how do it one day, Ren."

She chuckled.

She had known Galahad her whole life – he was technically born merely two years after her – and many considered them siblings.

But when she was gazing at him and at his blue, blue eyes, Seren really didn't think of him as a brother...

* * *

"What is it this time?"

The Knight shrugged. "Probably another group of Saxons come to steal food. Father will take care of it."

Seren nodded. There indeed wasn't anyone who could resist Lancelot's blade. Not even her mother did.

Or so he said. She had never known her, after all.

It appeared it was far worse than mere Saxons this time.

Or Sir Percival wouldn't have come fetch his nephew and niece himself.

* * *

"Uncle Percy? What is it?"

The giant knight shook his head. "No time to explain. The Queen requests your presence now."

Seren's brow furrowed, but Galahad grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her out the door. "Come. If Mother calls for us this officially, things must be grave indeed."

* * *

Seren and Galahad took no detour to reach the throne-room. They were used to every passage-way, but today, as knight and ward of the Queen, they had to walk in the light.

Gad wore his blood-red cloak, golden lion embedded on the cloth, and Seren wore a chainmail they said had been her mother's, Fang, another token of her lost presence, dangling at her belt.

They were greeted by Sir Ywain, one of the youngest additions of the Round Table, and one of Seren's personal friends – if someone she kept kicking the ass of could really be considered a friend.

The young knight brought them to the throne-room, where the Queen Guinevere was sat, her Captain and consort Sir Lancelot sitting at her side.

* * *

The Round Table was full safe for two seats: the former king Arthur's, which had remained empty since his passing, and the Siege Perilous, one strange chair that no one could sit on if they didn't wish to perish in the instant.

Galahad went to sit by his father, as his reserved place, while Seren stood before the Queen, facing her father's chair now occupied by Sir Gareth, an older yet dashing knight.

Guinevere was as pretty as ever, her coffee-toned skin highlighted by her red dress, and the wrinkles around her eyes the only sign that time ever passed at all.

She gestured Seren forward. "Seren, daughter of the Lady Knight and Sir Gwaine, I have summoned you here today because on this morning of this year, the twentieth of your birth, something has come to pass. Something that I was told would pass."

Seren's brow furrowed. "I fear I do not understand, my lady."

"We received a visitor. One we had not seen for a long time. He has come to meet you, and you alone." She paused, then gazed at the whole table. "His name is Sir Mordred."

* * *

The knights gasped around the table, as did Seren.

Her green eyes widened. "My uncle?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, my mother's brother's here?"

Guinevere nodded again. "He is waiting for you in my chambers. Meanwhile, we are to address an important matter he has brought upon us."

Seren knew when she was asked to leave, she had been raised by this woman, and now was her cue.

And as much as she was trembling like a leaf, she had to face that man, that uncle she had never met, and learn whatever truth he had decided had to wait until she was twenty of age.

* * *

Gwen's rooms were one of the many Seren knew by heart. She had been raised at the Queen's side, as if she had been her daughter – and really, it was fitting since she was her god-daughter – and barely ever left the room until she was of age to be impatient and impulsive and Lancelot had to teach her how to use a sword to canalise her energy.

She didn't knock – really, why should she? – and entered the rooms at once.

Surely, there was a figure standing at the window. Jet black curls fell to the stranger's shoulders and onto the darkened scales of his chainmail. A sword was at his belt, but he made no gesture to grab it, instead outstretching a hand at his side and muttering something between his breath.

Seren felt as if hot water was spilt upon her, as if a strong summer wind had engulfed her, and then nothing.

The stranger turned around slowly, and Seren was met with a pair of the greenest eyes she had only seen in one place.

Her own face.

* * *

"Good morning, Seren. I am Mordred."

Seren shook off her thoughts and managed to take an affronted pose, crossing her arms and glaring slightly. "I know who you are. _Uncle_."

Mordred seemed amused if anything by her attitude. He smiled a little before turning back to the window. "I guess you are very angry that I'm only manifesting myself now. There is a reason. Perhaps one you sometimes suspected yourself..." He looked at her from under his lashes, and something strange happened.

Seren felt as if she had a headache, but not a deranging one. More like a subtle knock, as if...as if someone was asking for permission to enter.

She gave it, she thought she did at least, for right after, Mordred's voice echoed in her thoughts.

"I find it more appropriate and intimate to talk this way. I want to make sure no one hears us."

Seren shook her head as if trying to get rid of it, and glared at him again. "What are you doing?" she said out loud.

"Speak in your mind and I will hear you. Only people with magical powers can converse this way. I am therefore certain no one else can listen to this conversation."

Seren's eyes widened, and she answered silently. "I have magical powers? You have to be joking!"

Mordred chuckled, but only in her mind. "You must have heard the stories of your mother's abilities. Conjuring dragons, casting spells and curses. Surely Lancelot told you about that."

"He did, but I never thought I had the same...abilities."

"You don't. You are far more powerful than your mother. Or even me."

"You are not making any sense. I've never used magic. Ever. So how could I be more powerful than a Dragonlord?"

"You were born out of the most powerful of magic. True love." Seren felt a small smile tugging at her lips, but she tried to push it away. Mordred still felt it. "You must believe me stupid, but it is the truth. As for never using magic before, you are wrong. When you were only a newborn, you used it around you. Changing the colours of cloaks, making it rain on people, making plants grow faster. Your mother told everyone it was her doing, but both her and I knew it was you."

"I never used magic. And if I did at that time, I never did again."

"And that's because your parents disappeared. Very traumatic for a child. Furthermore, you were raised by two people that ignored of your powers. They would not have enhanced them."

Seren whirled around, her mind buzzing more with questions and unwanted informations than with the presence of that man inside her head. She grunted. "Did you come here only to tell me that I have magic? What, do you want to teach me or something?"

"No one can teach you. You are far too powerful to be taught. No, I came here because a new threat has arisen, and you are our only hope at defeating it."

Seren laughed. "Oh, humour me. The same day, I learn that my dear mother left me more than her sword to remember her by, and that I must save the world. Great."

"Not the world singular, Seren. The worlds plural." She whirled around to meet his eyes again. "There are more than one realm, Seren. Your mother came from another, and lived in another yet for years. This threat I'm talking about is endangering all of them."

"I'm listening. Which doesn't mean I'll accept your mission."

He nodded. "Understood. A witch arose far north, for a while nameless. She came from another land, we ignored which one. Her powers are unlike any others we saw here in Camelot. Not even Emrys had that much power. Then, one of us managed to meet her and to come back alive. She calls herself Circé."

"Circé? Is she a High Priestess like Lady Morgana?" She had heard so many stories about the great and terrible Morgana that she was the first person she thought about when evil was mentioned.

"No, she isn't. As I said, she's not from here. But she seeks something. Something that, unbeknownst to her, isn't in this realm anymore, but in the Enchanted Forest, the realm your mother was raised in."

"What is that thing?"

"We call it the Grail. It is a tool powerful enough to annihilate any magical being that threatens the peace of Camelot and of the other realms. It is so powerful than long ago, it was hidden away in the Enchanted Forest."

"And you'd wish for me to find it."

"Yes. The druids have given you this task, should you accept it. You are born out of True love and therefore some curses can't harm you. You can wield a sword, and have the most powerful magic there ever was. So only you can defeat Circé, we are certain of it."

"Guinevere said something about a matter you brought upon Camelot. Was that it?"

"A part of it. Circé intends to raid the lands in search for the Grail. She seems certain that Emrys disposed of it sometime ago, and Emrys lived here for a long time." He paused. "I asked Guinevere and Lancelot to prepare the castle's defences. My brothers and I will help as much as we can, but only you, in the end, can save us."

Seren sighed deeply. "Perfect. So not only am I the most powerful sorceress that ever lived, but I also am the saviour of all lands. My life couldn't have turned out better."

"One last thing." He walked to her, and his mind left hers, leaving her having to adjust to the emptiness it left. Mordred switched back to normal speech. "You can take Galahad with you."

Seren didn't have time to ask why, for Mordred walked past her and to the door, exiting the room and dismissing their conversation.

* * *

It took her more than ten minutes to process what had been said.

She had magic. Fair enough.

She was the most powerful being in the land, because her mother and father were True loves. Fair enough.

She had to save all realms from a bitch called Circé. Fair enough.

And she had no idea whatsoever how to proceed.

Great.

* * *

There were moments when Seren felt like her parentage was more of a curse than a blessing. Moments like this one.

But as she hurried back to the Great Hall, where she was certain that Mordred had gone next, she felt another thing about that parentage, something she had hidden away for her darkest nights: abandon. Her mother had chosen to abandon her, and now here she was, not knowing what was asked of her and how she'd succeed, if she had any chance at all.

* * *

Mordred was standing behind the Siege Perilous when she arrived unnoticed.

All eyes were on the former knight and the revelation he had made.

About her, apparently, since Lancelot's eyes found hers and met her gaze with fear, worry and concern.

He was like her father in so many ways, and now, he was frightened for her life.

Galahad put a hand on his father's arm, gesturing him to pay attention to the druid.

"There is one last thing I must ask before Seren and her escort leave." Mordred's green eyes met his niece's, then turned back to the assistance. "This is the day this chair," he put his hands on the Siege Perilous, "is finally filled."

There was a quick rumour around the table, one he was quick to silence.

"The Siege Perilous has been deadly to anyone who ever tried to sit in it. But you never knew why. I am to tell you of a prophecy that long existed and is about to be fulfilled." He took a deep breath. "When King Arthur Pendragon created the Round Table, he also, unknowingly, started the course of actions that brought us here. For only his demise and Lady Morgana's could bring us to this day and this new foe. A new prophecy was then foretold by my people. The prophecy says that one chair of the Round Table shall always be unoccupied, for its rightful occupant shall be the one to find the Grail. And we now know who this will be."

Seren gasped, thinking it be her, but then, Mordred spoke a name she had not expected to hear in such circumstances. "Sir Galahad."

Lancelot stood up abruptly. "No, Mordred. You cannot ask that of my only son. You know what will happen if he sits on that chair. I won't let you."

"Nothing will happen, Lancelot. I swear to you. Galahad is destined to find the Grail alongside Seren. He will sit in the Siege Perilous. Such is his destiny."

Galahad stood, making his mother gasp in horror. "I do not believe in destiny. And only one person here can make me sit in that chair." He turned to Seren, who met his blue eyes with stunning calm.

She walked around the table and stopped next to her uncle. Then she took a deep breath. "Queen Guinevere once told me of a tale. Of how King Arthur took Excalibur out of a rock because he believed he was the rightful king of Camelot." Her eyes never left Galahad's. "If you believe you will find the Grail with me, you will sit in that chair and not die."

Galahad nodded then slowly made his way around the table as well. Lancelot tried to stop him but the young knight soothed him with quiet words. Guinevere stood to kiss his brow and wish him luck, for Seren's words echoed in her.

And then, Galahad reached the chair. Mordred moved it back for him.

The knight reached for Seren's hand, and as carefully as if it was full of snakes, Galahad lowered himself onto the Siege Perilous.

And to everyone's amazement, he remained sat there as if he belonged.


	2. Dragon fire

_A/N: Here comes the second chapter. I truly think you'll like the third one better, because they'll move straight to the Enchanted Forest and our favourite True Loves (all of them, ALL OF THEM!) but for now, Kilghie's waiting._

* * *

**2. Dragon fire**

* * *

A few days passed after those meaningful events.

Galahad, as appointed by Mordred, by then sat in the Siege Perilous at every meeting of the Round Table. His father had taken upon himself to train him by sword every day in preparation for his and Seren's quest.

A small community of druids had entered the city, occupying the courtyard of the castle as per Guinevere's agreement. She herself recognized many years prior that magic, when used for good reasons, was not a threat. She could be often seen among the families, talking with mothers, playing with children, for a time remembering when she still was that serving girl roaming the Lower Town.

* * *

Seren hid in her chambers for days, refusing any visitors, even Galahad.

The news of her magical parentage had taken quite a toll on her morale. She felt even more the feeling of abandon she often felt while thinking of her mother, a mother that had not loved her child enough to will to stay by her side.

She remained sat on her bed for hours on end, eyes locked to Fang in her lap, trying by all the means she could think of to find excuses for that person she missed and loathed at the same time.

A backpack laid on the table of her room, waiting to be filled by what would be necessary for her and Galahad's trip to wherever they'd go.

That too had taken a toll. Knowing she was the only hope not only of Camelot but also of all the realms that were. That she had a magic no one could counteract, even if she had never used it consciously before.

Now that she thought about it, Seren could remember moments of her early childhood when strange things had happened: a sword flying off Lancelot's grip while they playfully sparred, a horse calming down even without words being heard, even food coming out of nowhere on a cold night before the hearth.

Mordred was right. She had magic.

But she could not use it. Not anymore. Not as hard as she thought about it.

* * *

When the morning came when news of the witch arrived, Seren got up early and started to pack whatever she could think of.

An hour in, Guinevere joined her.

The Queen was visibly sad to see her protégée go, as her shaking hands could hint on. She occupied herself with packing Seren's clothes, a cloak for cold nights, as well as her bedroll, while the young woman took care of her healing necessities and the many arrows she'd need in her quiver.

* * *

When their deed was done, both women stopped in their tracks and eyed each other.

Gwen sighed deeply before reaching for Seren, pulling her to her arms to hug her tightly.

"I am so sorry."

Seren closed her eyes, breathing in the flowery scent of her aunt. "Sorry for what? You've given me a home, a family, taught me everything you knew, were a mother in so many ways... You have nothing to be sorry for."

Gwen hugged her even tighter, and chuckled through silent sobs. "I am sorry because I should have known you were magical. Your mother was so powerful... I should have known. And now you're leaving us, and you don't know... I'm so sorry."

"I am sorry too... But you can't be. My uncle should be sorry. He could have stayed, taught me himself, instead of leaving to do whatever he did all these years..."

Gwen untangled herself from Seren, wiping her tears away. "He was away trying to find his sister. He left us and you to find her and bring her back home. When he found no trace, he tried to come back, but...he saw that you were too old already to remember and forgive him... Another thing I should have told you..."

Seren didn't answer right away, moved by her words.

So, at least one of her blood family had tried to remain by her side? Well, this changed nothing. She still had been far too lonely these last twenty years...

* * *

Seren moved to grab her backpack and leave the room, but Guinevere stopped her, a soft hand grabbing her arm.

"Wait, Seren, I... I have something to tell you that could help."

Seren's eyes widened, their green evident in the sunlight. "I'm listening, of course."

Gwen released her arm and went to stand by the window. "All these years ago, when Arthur died... Lancelot came to me with a news. He had roamed the forest in search for remaining Saxons and had stumbled upon...an old friend of your mother's. I have since granted him free passage through our land, and he's lived there ever since." Her brown eyes met Seren's green once again. "Her dragon, Kilgharrah."

Seren's brow furrowed. "Her dragon is still alive?"

"He is, though old and diminished. He cannot fly onto far journeys anymore, and therefore, he lives on the shores of the Lake of Avalon. Lancelot rides often to give him food on harsh seasons. They met on more than one occasion."

"So, you'd want me to meet him? Why?"

"Your mother once told me that Kilgharrah was the one to awaken her magic. When she first came here, it was potent, but one night, she went to him, and he awakened it. Maybe he can awaken yours too. After all, you have her blood in your veins..."

"Unfortunately..." she answered in a whisper. Her eyes met her aunt's again. "On the shores of the Lake of Avalon, you say?"

"Yes. He says it is the only place that gives him solace and peace, as it still is magical."

"Then I'll go to him. Maybe can ask him a couple of questions too..."

"Yes, maybe..." Gwen walked to her carefully, then drew her back in for another hug. "I will miss you so much, my darling..."

"And I you, Auntie. Promise me you'll survive anything that witch sends your way."

"I promise."

"And promise you'll take care of Uncle Lance."

She chuckled. "I've always taken care of him, I'm not going to stop now..." Her eyes darkened with new tears. "You take care of my son."

Seren nodded. "With my life."

Gwen nodded, then released her, pushing her towards the door. "Go on. If you stay any longer, I'll never let you leave..."

Seren chuckled, kissed her aunt's cheek, and sauntered to the door, Fang in one hand, her bag in the other.

Ready for adventure.

* * *

She met Lancelot's hug with more force than Gwen's.

If she had always considered the Queen her aunt, the Knight was closer to be her father than anyone else in the castle. Leaving his side would be the most difficult thing she ever had to do.

"Remember what I've told you, Seren. Your sword is an extension of your arm, your bow is-"

"The finger with which you release the arrow. I know." She smiled faintly, her hand not leaving his arm. "Be careful."

"You be careful. And take care of Gad."

"I will."

Lancelot's dark eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he brought her back into his arms for a last hug before he pushed her away and towards her horse. "Leave now. Go. Live. Fight. Love. And come back to us."

Seren smiled again, although it did not reach her eyes, and climbed onto her saddle. She launched a last glance at her childhood home and family, before kicking Lightning's sides and leaving it...for a good long while.

Galahad followed close, his blue eyes dark with grief.

* * *

They rode for almost half a day before Seren couldn't bear the silence anymore.

She turned to her companion, who was still looking down at his hands, following her without so much as a thought, and sighed. "Gad... You need to cheer up."

"How can I cheer up, Ren? I've just left my parents, perhaps forever. Maybe next time I walk into Camelot's walls, they'll be dead."

Seren turned around again, hiding the tears forming in her own eyes. "You think I haven't thought about it? But this is why we're leaving. To make sure they won't die."

"If you say so..."

And he remained silent once more.

* * *

Night fell, and they were still a good ten leagues away from the Lake.

Seren decided, as Galahad remained silent and grim, to stop for the night. She tied her horse to a tree branch close to a bush of edible leaves, and moved to place her bedroll onto a soft dirty ground.

As Galahad settled next to her in silence, she moved to gather twigs and branches to make a fire.

At last, the young knight got out of his stupor.

* * *

"You know, Father told me about the dragon. When I was younger."

Seren, who was by then piling the wood and trying to set fire to it with her silex, raised a brow. "I don't think he ever told me about it."

"He said that's partly thanks to him he was still alive." Galahad's blue eyes met Seren's green as the flames started to crack up, and he carried on his story. "He told me of how he died once."

Seren huffed. "No one dies 'once'. You die, end of. There is no dying more than once."

"Father came back from the dead. He told me the whole story. I can't forget it. I thought it beautiful and still...horrible."

She settled against a tree, and sighed. "Go on. You haven't told me half as enough."

Galahad smirked a little in the firelight. "Once, the Veil between the worlds was torn apart. King Arthur, Emrys and Father went to mend it. Arthur willed to sacrifice himself for it, and Emrys to sacrifice himself for Arthur's sake. Father decided he would sacrifice himself for both his friends, and did it. He died." He paused. "He says he doesn't really remember what it was like to die. He says he felt as if mere seconds had passed before he opened his eyes again and your mother was stooped above him."

Seren's eyes widened. "My mother?"

Galahad nodded. "He told me that when he woke up that next time, Lily had brought him back from the dead by retrieving his soul. But that prior to that, a shadow of him had brought havoc on Camelot. The Lady Morgana had learnt that King Arthur wished to marry Mother, and she brought back to the living the only person she knew whom Mother loved before she did the king: Father." He smiled a little. "She was right, in a sense. Mother and Father were caught kissing, and Arthur willed to kill them both, but your mother explained the whole ordeal, and Mother remained unscathed, and married the king eventually. He told me that Emrys wished to let him go back to the dead, but that Lily was fiercely against it."

Seren sighed. "He was her best friend."

"Yes. So, she went to her dragon and asked for a way to bring him back, and he gave her one. She gave Father back his soul in exchange for an old sick man's life, and ever since, he is alive and well." He stopped, his eyes settled onto the flames.

Seren fiddled with her hands for a moment, then settled onto her bedroll, eyes onto the canopy of stars above her head. "I had never heard that story before..."

"I guess we will hear many more during this whole thing..."

"Perhaps. But I don't like the idea of learning how much of a hero she was..."

There was shuffling next to her, and then Galahad went to lie by her, his hand engulfing her own and entwining their fingers. "Forget her, Seren... You don't need a mother. You have Mother, and Father, and Uncle Percy...and me."

Seren closed her eyes, unwilling to tell him how much she didn't think him family. Instead, she let the cracks of the wood burning lull her to sleep, and revelled in the feeling of Galahad close to her...

* * *

Morning came, and with it the last part of their journey to the Lake.

Seren had waken up to Galahad making breakfast with a small amount of bread and a cup of milk. The sight had made her smile. She could wake up to it every day until she died, for all that mattered...

But some things were not meant to be, and she knew perhaps with utmost certitude that this was one of those...

* * *

The Lake of Avalon was one of the few parts of the kingdom that Seren had never been to in all her life. Lancelot had deemed it too dangerous, and now she knew why.

She didn't know how she would have reacted years back if she had known her mother's dragon lived on its shores...

Galahad and her left their horses a good way from the lake and advanced carefully through the woods surrounding the area.

Seren, strangely enough, could feel as if her blood was boiling through her veins as she approached the place. But she did not know why, or cared for that matter.

* * *

They erupted on the shore of the lake, a beautiful, peaceful lake, still with the lack of wind.

Seren loved the place at once.

There was a shuffling to their left and Galahad drew out his sword at once. But his blue eyes widened at the sight he was given, and Seren followed his gaze, her own green eyes widening.

A dragon.

* * *

Kilgharrah was named the Great Dragon in many tales that she had either read or heard of during her childhood, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight he gave her.

A huge, graceful beast with golden eyes and mated grey scales, lying down on the sand, his paws carefully put one upon the other. And he was staring at his visitors.

"**You are not Lancelot.**"

Galahad was gaping like a child, and didn't bring his sword down until Seren put a hand on his and pushed it down herself.

She swallowed hard before taking a pace forward. The dragon followed her, and she could swear that he was smiling. How could a dragon smile? "I am Seren. Daughter of-"

"**I know who you are, Seren, daughter of the Lady Knight and Gwaine the Brave.**" His eyes turned to Galahad. "**And you, son of Lancelot and Guinevere.**" He bowed his head gracefully. "**I am honoured to meet you both at last.**"

Galahad walked so he was back beside Seren, and cleared his throat. "Uh, I would say it is an honour to meet you, Great Dragon. We have heard so much about you..."

"**Yes, I guess you have. Although, you are not here merely to meet me. Are you, young ones?**"

Seren sighed. "Our Queen has told me you could perhaps help me." The dragon's eyes widened as if curious, and she took it as her cue to go on. "I'm supposed to have magic, but it seems it is blocked."

Kilgharrah's head leaned forward, and if Seren thought about taking a few paces back, something glued her on place, something clearly not natural. He leaned forward until his snout touched her chest, then leaned back. "**Yes, it seems your magic has not evolved since the parting of your parents. But I cannot help.**"

Seren let her gaze fall, hiding her annoyance. "We thought that, as I have the blood of your Dragonlord-"

"**I know what you thought. But I cannot help. Your magic is present in you, and wishes only to get out. You and you alone can break the lock you have put on it.**"

"You are talking nonsense."

Kilgharrah huffed. "**It will make sense eventually. Now, I believe you are headed for the Enchanted Forest.**"

Galahad, who had remained silent during the exchange, stepped forward. "Yes, we are. Do you know how we can go there?"

"**I do. This Lake has always been a portal between the realms. I will open it for you. But know this, both of you: do not lose yourself during your journey. Lose yourself, and Camelot is doomed.**"

Seren felt as if his words were more for her than for Galahad, but didn't say. Instead, she bowed her head. "Thank you for helping."

"**I have always had Camelot's fate at heart. Besides, your parents have always been valuable friends. I owe them a lot.**" He leaned to his left and blew heavily onto the waters of the lake, which started to bubble as if boiled.

On the centre of the lake, a maelstrom formed, and soon, a portal was opened.

Galahad bowed to the dragon before heading to the water, walking to it then in it without so much as an hesitation.

* * *

Seren looked back at the dragon one last time.

He held her gaze, then leaned down so his eyes were levelled with hers. "**One last thing, young one. You hold many regrets, fears and most of all anger in your heart. Don't let it change your course.**"

She hated how he spoke in riddles, and hoped it would someday, hopefully not long from there, make sense. So she nodded and joined Galahad into the lake.

The waters were freezing, but as her hand closed around her companion, Seren didn't fear.

She wished for answers, and something told her she would get them were she was going.


	3. The unknown

**3. The unknown**

* * *

The portal closed behind the two soaked travellers.

Seren whirled around, assessing her surroundings. They had landed on a road, in the middle of woods that didn't look that different from Camelot's.

Galahad's teeth were gritted as if he was preventing himself from shivering with cold, and Seren nodded. "We'd better get dry before we go on." She moved around as if to gather twigs, but the characteristic sound of hooves stopped her.

Without thinking, she drew her bow and notched an arrow, glancing around her shoulder to see Galahad ready, sword in hand.

* * *

Two horses entered their sight, their riders stopping upon seeing them, then quietly and carefully approaching.

"We do not wish you harm." The first rider said, a man. His hands were held up, and as he got closer, Seren noticed how he seemed somehow familiar, although she did not know why.

The second rider was a woman, and both were not older than thirty.

As they jumped off their saddle, Seren decided they did not look dangerous, and put her bow down, gesturing Galahad to do the same with his sword.

"Are you lost?"

Seren's eyes fell to the woman: tall, with kind hazel eyes and long brown hair that flowed down her back. By the way she was standing close to the man, her hand hovering over his, she guessed they were at least lovers.

Galahad nodded next to her. "We've just arrived. Through a portal."

The man's grey eyes widened. "A portal? Where are you coming from. Camelot?"

Seren's brow furrowed. "How do you know?"

"My aunt was from Camelot. Sort of. It's complicated. Well, if you are from Camelot, you have to come back to the castle with us, by all means!" He looked over to the woman who nodded frantically. He then walked to Seren and outstretched a hand. "My name is Henry."

The name moved something deep within Seren's mind, but she brushed it past. "My name is Seren, and this is Galahad."

"_Galahad?_ Cool!" She didn't know why his name was so 'cool', but guessed she'd know at one point anyway. "This is my wife, Grace."

The woman – Grace – smiled. "I can ride with Henry. You can have my mare. The castle isn't far, and she is a darling."

Neither of the newcomers dared ask anything about that mysterious castle they were headed to.

Not that they cared either way.

* * *

The journey to said castle was short-lived at high-speed, and as they entered the deepest part of the woods and were in sight of it, Galahad, riding behind Seren, gasped.

"This doesn't look like Camelot at all..."

She shook her head. No, it didn't.

The towers were like shards of glass piercing the sky, and the walls were the palest grey she had ever seen, as if the whole castle was made of sea stone.

Henry caught them gaping, and smiled. "I know, it's beautiful, isn't it? It's my mother's. And grandmother's. As I said: complicated."

* * *

They were welcomed by a bunch of guards clad in white armour, who greeted them with many a 'Prince Henry' and 'Princess Grace'.

Seren caught their guide's wrist as he entered the castle, stopping him. "You're the Prince?"

"Yes, I am. But that's not important. Come, I have to let you meet my family!"

Grace walked to him, entwining their hands, and Seren felt a pang of jealousy pierce her heart as Galahad followed her, as far from taking her hand as could be...

* * *

The great hall was made of marble, and magnificent in the sunlight, and the first thing that Seren noticed upon entering was how many people were standing around the huge table. By the way they were all engrossed in talk and smiling to each other, she could not imagine the Queen or King upon those people.

She was wrong.

Henry went right to a group of six people, three couples, standing a little astray from the others, then pointing to them.

A tall, blonde, almost grey-haired man then waved his hands in the air to ask for silence, and cleared his throat. "Quiet, all! Henry has brought us guests. Seren, and Galahad, from Camelot."

There was a rumour running through the whole group, and Seren wondered if these people had ever visited, or had ever known her mother, so they knew so much of her birthplace.

* * *

She was shaken off her thoughts by the same blonde man, waving them forward. "Come, let's meet!" She took Galahad's hand and walked to them, shaking a little as everyone's gaze was upon her.

Not that she wasn't used to it, but usually, all that looked at her knew her and weren't trying to pry her secrets off her by a simple stare...

"I am Prince Charming, although most here call me David. And this is my wife, Snow White." He gestured to the dark-haired woman at his side. "And this is our daughter and son-in-law, Emma, and Killian."

Seren's eyes widened at the sight of the hook the dark-haired man was adorning instead of a hand, but didn't say anything. It struck her too that their 'daughter' looked the same age as them, but it wasn't like her to be ask. Gwen had raised her better than this.

Apparently, Galahad had forgotten his raising. "Sorry to ask, and I'm sure you must hear this a lot, but...your daughter-"

"Looks to be the same age as us, yes." Snow White walked forward, a kind smile on her lips. "Time has been frozen for us for twenty-eight years, while Emma grew up without us. Should you spend more time with us, you'd know the whole story."

"Story...book. I heard something about this." Seren's eyes closed, as if trying to relive a memory. "Lancelot told me about it... How they went to another realm to help fight an army...an army-"

"Of cards. Yes, we were not here, though. We were yet in another realm. So, you are acquainted with Lancelot?" It was the woman Emma, who had spoken, her fingers squeezing her husband's as if he was reliving some unlikely memory.

Galahad nodded. "Lancelot is my father. You know him?"

"We've known him...briefly. As we did Lily, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere."

Snow chuckled. "Without forgetting Kilgharrah."

"Yes, the dragon." Emma shivered. "I always try to forget about that beast."

Seren sighed. "Then you have been lucky. Lily and Gwaine were my parents, although I never had the chance to know them."

David's brow furrowed. "Were? Are they-?"

"My father died a little after my birth. As for my mother..."

Galahad squeezed her hand. "She is dead too. My parents raised her as their own. Lancelot and Guinevere are my parents."

"Guinevere was promised to Arthur when they left..."

"Long story."

"Well...," David smiled, "I guess we'll have quite the stories to tell around diner tonight! Now, for the rest of the presentations," he gestured towards the rest of the group, which had remained away from them as they spoke. "You already met Emma's son, Henry. His wife, Grace, is Jefferson's daughter, here," he gestured to a man with an horrible scar around the neck, but who was smiling kindly, "and this is Regina, the Queen, and her husband, Robin. Robin's son, Roland, is over there. And of course, Emma and Killian's son, Liam, and our own daughter, Hope."

* * *

All the while, Seren was trying to compute the names and faces of this whole grand family, and felt as if she had traded a complicated situation for another.

But thankfully, after he was done introducing them to the whole court, David asked for two pages to bring their guests to two spare rooms so they could rest before diner.

Of course, as they were not really brother and sister, they were put in different chambers, but Seren didn't mind. She really didn't mind.

* * *

Later, as she eyed the collection of dresses in her wardrobe, Seren felt cornered. She was in an unknown realm, in an unknown castle, about to have diner with unknown people. And this didn't bring her one step closer to finding the Grail...

She sighed, falling back onto the huge and soft bed, and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift.

The sun had started to set and the room was getting darker, yet no one came to light the candles.

So Seren stood, and tried to find matches or any other means of lighting them, her fingers hovering over one candlestick.

It was there, just under her fingertips, some kind of pulsing, like the beating of a second heart, and Seren gasped at the candle lit itself.

She took a step back, looking at her hand as if she had just murdered a child, and in that second, all the candles of the room lit at once.

Seren gasped again, not believing she had been the one to do that, but it was evident in the way her skin hummed under her fingertips as if they had been warmed by the light of the fire.

A soft knock on her door made her jump and shake off her disturbing thoughts and found – although uncontrollable – magic.

* * *

She opened the door, revealing a tall, lean woman with long, flowing dark hair that she remembered had been standing next to Grace's father in the hall. She was named Red, she remembered.

She tried a small smile. "Yes? Can I help?"

The woman – Red, smiled back. "Snow thought that maybe you'd need help with the dress. She can recognize a woman that's not used to wear a corset from a mile back." She let out a little chuckle. "Can I come in?"

Seren let her push past her, a little shy and surprised at the kindness of this Princess. "It is very nice of you..."

"Nonsense. I did this countless times before for Emma. I don't know if you noticed, but she doesn't like dresses. At all..." Seren nodded. She had noticed how the princess looked uneasy in her garments, as if forced into it. "Now...to compliment your eyes, I should be able to find something green-aha!"

Red pulled back from the wardrobe, a long, flowing, silken dress in her hands.

Seren shook her head. "I will look hideous in that..."

"You would never look hideous in anything, not with that face of yours. Now come here. Let's help you in it."

* * *

She let the stranger help her dress, help her put this horrible thing that was called a corset, then the dress, as light as a feather, then green velvet shoes to match the look.

Next, Red had her sit on the bed, and came back from the adjoined bathroom with a hairbrush.

* * *

"It's such a shame you are not aware of your own appeals..."

It had been said as quiet as a whisper, and Seren had to look over her shoulder to realise that Red had indeed been talking to her. "Excuse me?"

"How old are you? If that isn't too much prying..."

"I am twenty."

"And you have spent twenty years dressing in tunics and chainmails as a man and never took time to look at yourself in a mirror?" Seren shook her head lightly. "A shame. As I said. Fortunately for you, I am a wonder maker. You'll look stunning after I'm done with you."

"Thank you. I've never...been...cared for in that way before."

Red smiled, Seren seeing it in her reflection in the glass of the window. "Then it is about time." She took a deep breath. "I never knew my mother either, you know. Met her when I was twenty-five. Briefly. Before she died. I could never forgive her for abandoning me, but...I still was sad."

Seren knew that she had read through the lines, through Galahad's lie that her own mother was dead. But she did not answer.

"There. All done. And far better. Come, look at yourself."

* * *

Seren stood in the mirror, looking at two strangers. The first was a tall, dark-haired woman with streaks of grey in her hair and a few wrinkles around her eyes. The second was a woman clad in a green dress hugging her forms in all the right places, highlighting the shade of her eyes, the sole thing that you could see in her round face.

"So, what do you think?"

Seren let out the breath she had been holding. "I am...beautiful. Thank you, Miss Red."

The woman chuckled. "One rule, darling. Here, I am Red. No 'Miss'."

Seren smiled. "Thank you." She knew what it meant, to ask people to call you by your birth name rather than with terms of respect before it. "Then, please call me Seren. Or Ren. That's how friends call me."

"Will do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a husband to return to, and with this scar of his, I have to talk him out of wearing a scarf at any given moment."

Seren nodded and smiled again.

That's how she learnt that Red was married to Jefferson. And really, couldn't that family get more twisted?


	4. News

**4. News**

* * *

"So, as I understand it, this witch, _Circé_, is looking for something that is hidden here somewhere?"

Seren nodded, looking over at David on her left.

She had been sat on the Prince's right, while his wife sat facing her. Galahad was next to her, and along the long, insanely long table, was spread the rest of the Charmings – as she heard it said once or twice.

"Or so we have been told. This is why we have been sent here, anyway."

"And why you? Might I ask?"

Seren's eyes met Emma's a few places down the table. She sighed. "It appears we have assets that others don't. Galahad is a Knight of the Round Table, and being the son of his father, one of the best." Her friend blushed a little but didn't say anything. She carried on. "As for me, I apparently have very strong magic."

"How strong?" This time Regina, the Queen – but how could she be queen if David was reigning? – had been the one speaking up.

"The strongest, as I understand it. I was born out of True Love, which, I think, is very strong in this realm. And my mother was a Dragonlord, which adds to the magic."

"I see..." The queen nodded to Emma, who nodded back. "You seem, however, not to be very...aware of that power."

"I've never used it. Consciously. I didn't even know I had it until two weeks ago. It was quite a shock."

Emma snorted, a thing that was very unladylike. "Tell me about it."

Regina smirked. "We will teach you. Emma has had the same...hiccup a few years back, and I taught her. Now, she is even more powerful than I am."

"When I'm in the mood. Which I am not right now."

Snow White, across from Seren, rolled her eyes. "Emma..."

"Alright, I'll help, but this girl's mother didn't leave the best of memories in my head!"

Seren was tempted to pry answers off the princess, but a part of her just didn't care. What was in the past stayed in the past. So she merely smirked. "Fortunately for you, I am not my mother. Thank you for the assistance."

Regina nodded while Emma's grey eyes widened at being shut. "We will see you tomorrow morning, then."

* * *

A little further the line, Seren learnt that the whole court wasn't usually living altogether, but was gathered for an event: Princess Hope's birthday.

As it was, Regina and her Robin were living in a castle of their own, along with Roland and Henry and Grace sometimes – it had been very confusing to hear that Henry was the son of both Emma and Regina, but as always, she didn't pry.

Red and Jefferson also lived away, and that had Seren's heart constrict a little at the thought that the first person she would have liked in this realm would be away from her soon, leaving her alone in an unknown world.

But, the biggest news of that event was that, in fact, there was going to be a dance.

And Seren didn't hate anything more than dancing.

Which Galahad was really aware of.

* * *

The huge table had been pushed to the side – Seren's eyes had almost got out of their sockets as she witnessed the use of magic of Regina, purple and black – and an orchestra had moved past the guests, settling in one corner, soon starting a melody Seren didn't recognize at once, but that soon proved to be a waltz.

David took his youngest daughter, who was nineteen, as it happened, by the hand and brought her to the centre of the room, one hand on her hip.

The princess was whirling around as gracefully as a swan, weightless and light on her feet.

Something Seren would never be.

Soon, Snow White was brought to the dancefloor by Robin, while Regina was taken by Henry and Grace by Killian. Red pulled her Jefferson to one corner where he could turn on his heels and not knock everyone out with his rash movements. Emma remained sat on the corner of the table, looking perfectly at ease doing nothing.

When Galahad was pulled from his stance by Hope and David took Emma to dance, Seren was left alone.

Or not quite so...

* * *

"My Lady?"

Seren's eyes met those, blue as a pure sky, of the man facing her, his hand outstretched, a teasing smile on his lips, and shook her head vehemently. "No, I don't dance."

"I'm sure you do. You are a princess too, after all." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward, swallowing her yelp with a chuckle. "I promise I'm not that bad."

Seren tried, at first, to pry herself from the stranger's arms, but stopped wriggling as soon as she realised that he had been moving her around and twirling her into a perfect circle already, and that she was far from making a fool of herself.

Her hand fell to his shoulder, and he chuckled again. "Told you so. Now," he leaned forward, as if trying to tell her a secret, "why are you so afraid to dance?"

She sighed, a faint blush covering her cheeks at his proximity. "I was never good at it."

"Or perhaps you've never had the right partner."

She was about to answer that he was wrong, but he was in fact right. The way he was making her move, pace, whirl, and bounce around the dancefloor was not magic. He was just a very good partner.

So she smiled shyly. "Maybe. Thank you,..." She had forgotten his name, and his connection to the rest of the family, but fortunately, he was not bothered by the fact.

"Liam. I am Liam."

"Ah yes, Emma and Killian's son. I remember now. How old can you be?"

In her mouth, the question was genuinely curious. He didn't look much older than her, and not younger that Gad, and she was really curious. Which was not a normal occurrence.

He chuckled. "And why would you want to know?"

She blushed again, averting her eyes so she did not meet his. Across the room, she saw Galahad with Hope, his eyes locked onto her, his brow furrowed, an unknown expression on his face. "Maybe I am just curious."

Liam chuckled again, then stopped his movements as the melody ended. He leaned down to kiss Seren's knuckles, which sent another blush to her cheeks, then winked. "I am twenty-one, and single as a bird, my lady."

As he moved away from her, Seren found herself stuttering 'No, that's not what I meant' but he just walked away, joining his mother at the table, while she was hauled next by Prince David who requested a dance of his own – one she managed way worse than the one with Liam.

* * *

The evening stretched and ended, and soon, Seren found herself in her bed, thoughts buzzing in her mind.

First, she was going to have a lesson in magic the following morning and it scared the hell out of her.

Second, she had spent an entire evening in the skin of another, beautiful, desired woman and had liked it, and she wasn't used to being vain.

Third, she had danced. Well. In the arms of a man she barely knew...

And his eyes plagued her dreams.

Eyes so similar to Galahad's in colour, yet so different in the way they looked at her...

* * *

"No, no, you're not focussing enough!"

Seren sighed for the umpteenth time and opened her eyes.

Before her, a good yard away, was standing Regina, clad in her usual black, palms upward, while she stood with a rock in her own hand. Her aim was to move the rock from her to Regina.

And she had failed for the eleventh time.

"I'd really want to succeed, but...I don't know!"

Regina sighed and moved to her. She sported a small disabused smile on her lips, and her eyes darted to Emma, who was sitting on the edge of a fountain, not paying attention. "Seren... You don't know your power, but I can't feel it. Can't you?"

"Sometimes, I think."

The Queen smiled and put a hand over hers on the rock. "When, and how?"

"In my fingers...when I feel...when I feel..."

"When you feel what?"

"Lost."

Regina's smile faltered, leaving in its place a sympathetic look. Emma, who had decided to intervene, came to stand by her.

"Regina had anger. And I had instinct. You can have loss, but...it's kinda sad."

Seren felt a bubble of anger rise into her and glared slightly at the blonde woman. "Thanks for reminding me my life sucks."

Emma laughed without humour. "You are a little spitfire. No wonder why my son likes you."

Seren's eyes widened at the confession, and blushed, feeling warmth spread throughout her, from her toes to her fingers.

Regina hissed in pain and jerked back, her hand raising. "You burnt me!" Her eyes then locked to Seren, and she smirked. "What were you feeling right now?"

"Embarrassed?"

Emma and Regina chuckled both, while the younger woman stood, confused. Then the Queen looked over at her former student, and tilted her head. "We have a selfless person in the place."

"Great. She would just looooooove my sister." Emma rolled her eyes and disinterested herself from the scene, going back to her seat by the fountain.

Seren looked at Regina. "What does it mean?"

"It means that you are even more than True Love combined with Dragonlord. You are like...a fae."

"A fae? What's that?"

"Good sorceresses, if you want. They're quite rare. Because of their...habit to be infuriatingly perfect."

"I don't want to be perfect!"

Regina chuckled. "But you are. Embrace who you are. However it may hurt." She stepped back, and outstretched her hand again. "Now...move that rock."

Seren sighed and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts went to her mother first, and that sense of loss she felt whenever she did think of her. Then they went to her father and his bravery and the loss she felt at his death. Then, surprisingly, they went to her uncle, Mordred, and the life she would have had if he had stayed by her side.

And then they drifted. Loss turned to a magnificent shade of blue. Blue as a summer sky. Blue as the colour of Percival's cloak when she trampled with it and dyed it on purpose. Blue...as someone's eyes.

There was a yelp of surprise before her, and Seren knew that the rock had moved.


	5. A journey through the land

**5. A journey through the land**

* * *

A few days passed. Every morning, Seren would wake up and go train her magic with Regina and Emma. She had improved drastically ever since she had discovered her trigger feeling – sadness.

She felt strange whenever she realised that her trigger was far from being nice, bright, or happy. But she kept it for herself and had asked her teachers not to tell anyone either, which they had promised.

Every afternoon, she and Galahad would train with swords, sometimes joined by David and his graceful skills, or by Killian, who used the cutlass like no one else.

But, he had been a pirate, after all.

Not to forget Robin's contribution to making Seren's skills with a bow close to null.

All in all, the Enchanted Forest proved to be almost as likeable as Camelot. Minus the friends and family.

But it seemed that Seren was the only one to think so.

* * *

One morning, she had not yet gotten up that her door bolted open and Galahad stormed in, taking a place on her bed next to her as if he owned the place.

Seren had seen that move countless times before. He used to do that often whenever his parents wouldn't allow him to do whatever he wanted to.

And she was the one to give it to him or to sneak out with him...of course.

"What is it, Gad?" She pulled the covers up so they hid her to the neck. His proximity always did things to her body she didn't want him to notice.

The Knight sighed. "I wish we'd leave. We've been here too long."

"Too long? We've been here five days, Gad!"

"And who knows what happened to our family during these five days!" His eyes met hers, and for the first time in years, he glared. "What would you know of that, eh? Worrying for family?"

Seren sat up, not caring about covering herself up anymore, and her anger rose again. She glared back, her green eyes almost flaming in the dim morning light. "How dare you, Galahad! How dare you! Your parents are the closest thing I have to parents myself, and you'd think I don't care what happens to them? Seriously?"

Galahad's blue gaze lowered, and he flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. It was...inconsiderate of me. Of course you care. But...what I meant was...do you truly need to be taught magic?"

"Yes, I do." Her anger already forgotten, she stood, going to her wardrobe to take out a new tunic and breeches for the day. "Why d'you ask?"

"Because I fear this makes us lose time."

Seren tilted her head, giving him a point before pulling her tunic over the thin linen shirt she wore at night. "I will ask David if he has any news for a heading. You are right. Besides, Gina and Emma already told me I was getting better. And Kilgharrah said that as I knew how to swing a sword, I was even deadlier. So...maybe I won't need any power where we're going."

Galahad launched his legs over the side of the bed and stood, heading to the door. "I'll see you later then. I'll just...go...somewhere. And make everyone forget I'm even here."

And when he closed the door behind him, Seren understood part of his moody manners.

Galahad was jealous.

Of her.

* * *

Later, Seren went to David's 'office', a room where he had a desk and spent most of his time bent over maps, Snow White always by his side.

The Prince was surprised to hear her request to know if there had been any improvement in their search for the Grail, since she and Galahad would soon have to leave.

"You wish to leave so soon?"

Seren tried a small smile. "Our family and friends are in danger. I am sure you understand the urgency."

David shared a look with his wife, then nodded. "Of course. But you can't leave alone."

Seren's brow furrowed. "So you have found something?"

"Maybe. We have thought about it a lot, Snow and I, and we think we know someone who could help...although...he might not." He paused, but seeing his guest did not pry the name off him, he sighed and carried on. "His name is Rumpelstiltskin. He is the most powerful wizard in this realm."

Seren nodded. "Then I will meet him. Where does he live?"

"We'll get to that later. The problem is...truly, Seren, I don't know if he'll want to see you."

"Why not?" Then her eyes fell to her right hand, gripping Fang's hilt per habit. She gasped in realisation. "My mother did something to him, didn't she?"

Snow walked up to her, a hand meeting her cheek in a very motherly way. "Seren...Rumpel was your mother's father."

* * *

"Your grandfather?"

Seren had gone right to the courtyard where she knew she'd find Galahad. She ran and ran until she reached him, tears streaking her cheeks, her breath coming out in pants, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

She had told him at once.

And now they sat together on a bench, and Galahad seemed as shocked as her.

Seren shook her head. "Not by blood. He raised my mother when he found her as a baby, but...nothing more. According to Snow, they had a difficult relationship."

"And I can help with that bit."

Seren and Galahad snapped to the voice and watched Henry as he walked to them carefully, a compassionate look on his face. She raised her voice. "How can you help? Do you know more?"

"I do." He reached them and sat beside her, his gaze in the far horizon as he seemed to be swallowed back into painful memories. "When you arrived, I told you my aunt was coming from Camelot. I didn't tell you the whole truth. I should have as soon as you said whose daughter you were..." His grey eyes met her green ones, and he seemed sorry. "Lily was my aunt."

Seren's eyes widened. "You're my-?"

"Cousin, yes. Technically speaking, we aren't from the same bloodline, but..." He sighed. "Anyway. Rumpelstiltskin is my granddad too. My father was his son, and this is a long and complicated story."

"I need to hear it. If only once."

Henry nodded, and his gaze once more lost itself into long gone memories. "My father, Baelfire, was Rumpel's son before he became the Dark One. Before he got his powers," he added as his companions seemed lost. "But his powers consumed him, he was addicted to it, and my father went away. He offered Rumpel a way out, but he let him go. Although he regretted it as soon as the portal closed."

Seren's hand shot to his to stop his story. "Your dad went through a portal? Where did he go? Camelot?"

"No. Neverland. A land where time stands still. He met Killian there." He let out a little chuckle as both his listeners seemed even more lost. "I know. This whole story is complicated as hell. Let's just say: my dad remained in Neverland for almost six hundred years, and when he got out, he went to the land without magic. Where Storybrooke is. There, he met my mother, and they had me."

"And what about his father, then?"

"Rumpel regretted not going fairly early. From then on, he decided to do whatever he could to find my dad and bring him back to him. A little while after my dad disappeared, he found a baby, washed ashore from a portal opened in the middle of a lake. Your mother." He smiled sadly, and took her hand more firmly in his. "He named her Vivian, and took her in as his own. He felt her powers were great, and thought she could help him find Baelfire. But, after she reached her twenty-fifth birthday and her magic hadn't shown yet, he understood something."

Seren smirked. "Her magic didn't work when her dragon wasn't near."

"Something like that. At least, that her powers didn't work in this realm, for whatever reason. As he had recently stolen the power of a seer, he knew his quest would take six hundred years, and Vivian couldn't live that long, so...he sent her to Camelot...where time passed slower than here."

"Slower than here?" She exchanged a glance with Galahad. "But-"

"I know. In fact, Granddad cast a spell when your mother left last time so both our realms would 'move' at the same pace. So...we're not dead yet." He chuckled. "Anyway. Your mother found her magic in Camelot, and chose a new name for herself. Lily. Once the six hundred years had passed and my Mom Regina was about to cast a curse to bring us all to Storybrooke, and closer to my dad, he summoned Lily back to him. But she was bitter, and sad..."

"Because she had fallen in love with my father."

"Yes. The curse was cast, and Lily was brought to Storybrooke with all the others. But her memories, unlike all the other inhabitants', remained untouched. So Rumpel and her kept trying to find a way to find Bae. They did, eventually. Once my Mom Emma broke the curse, Granddad decided to go to New York – a big city – and find his son. Your mother remained back. And then, baddies arrived and brought an army from yet another realm. An army that could not be countered not using magic. And she didn't have it when her dragon wasn't near."

"So she opened a portal and summoned him?"

"Him and her friends. King Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Merlin, and Gwaine." He smiled. "Kilgharrah was awesome. She made him protect me in priority. Then she learnt that Granddad had killed her first love, Leon, thinking he'd make her leave him as Bae did. And your mother left Storybrooke, and swore never to think of him as her father anymore."

Seren gasped, taking in all the infos at once. This storyline was far more complicated than hers... "So...Rumpelstiltskin might not want to meet me...because my mother denied him?"

"Yes. Which is why I'll go with you."

Seren raised her eyes, by then realising something. "And your dad?"

Henry smiled sadly. "He found him. He went by the name of Neal. And he made peace with his father. And he loved your mother very much. As did I. Then...he died. Killed by a wicked witch. But...it was a long time ago."

Seren's hand squeezed his. "No matter how long it was, it still hurts." She stood. "Come now. We'll tell David that you wish to come with us."

"And me." She whirled around, and there he stood, leaning on a pillar as if he belonged there, a smirk on his lips. Liam. "You're not leaving this place without me."

"And why not?" Galahad stood too, taking a protective stance beside Seren, who looked up at him in surprise.

Liam took a few paces forward, and although the Knight was taller, he managed to tower over him without a care in the world. "Because I know these woods and lands better than anyone. Henry included. And, although you wish to end up in the stomach of an ogre, you need me. Now bottle up your jealousy, Your Highness, and accept help when it is given."

He walked past them and towards the castle, and Henry sighed. "Excuse my brother... We don't have the same father...hence the rudeness."

"He wasn't rude." Seren smiled a little. "Just...a little too franc for Gad's taste."

And while they too made their way towards the castle, Seren thought that it was as equally elating as it was confusing to see her friend protect her in a way that didn't look brotherly at all...


	6. The Dark Forest

**6. The Dark Forest**

* * *

They decided to leave the following day.

Seren and Galahad spent a good part of the evening packing whatever they needed in preparation for an early start, which their companions for the journey had agreed to.

But as she woke with the sun rising and got dressed, Seren was interrupted by a knock on her door.

She was very surprised to see who was visiting her. Her eyes widened. "Grace?"

The woman before her smiled sadly. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course, come in!"

Grace went to sit by the window, her brown eyes locking on the bag at Seren's feet. She remained silent.

Seren had a hunch of why she was coming to her on this particular morning and decided to start the conversation herself. "You wished to ask me to keep your husband safe?"

Grace locked eyes with her and slowly nodded. "Yes, but...I think I don't need to voice it aloud. I trust you will protect him no matter who asks."

Seren smiled a little while putting on her chainmail. "Thank you for your trust, Grace. It means a lot to me."

"In fact, I wasn't here for that. I was here to ask you to be careful."

Seren's brow furrowed. "What with?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." She stood and went to help her with the laces at the back of her chainmail. "He may have found love in Belle – his True Love – but ever since Baelfire died...he's not the name."

"You think he might want to hurt me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Seren, you and Galahad presented your mother as dead. I can recognize a lie when I hear one. She isn't."

Seren sighed and turned, facing her visitor once more. "No, she isn't. She abandoned me when I was a month old. Is that better?"

"It isn't. But to Rumpel...it might be. If he asks, tell him the truth. Tell him that she is still alive somewhere. He could be even more broken that he is if he is told that his second child has died like the first."

"So... He was a good father?"

"He wasn't a bad father. He made mistakes, and, apart from Regina, I do not know someone who is more ashamed of his past."

Seren nodded. "Then I will tell him the truth."

"Thank you. I cannot come with you because I cannot fend for myself, but I wish I could. Spending so much time squeezed between Henry and Liam may be exhausting most of the time." She smiled.

Seren smiled back. "I can defend myself."

"I'm sure you can. But your ears can't."

Both women chuckled happily, then Grace exited the room, telling Seren that quite the crowd was waiting to say goodbye.

That made the sorceress even more certain that this world was very different from her own, where only her close family and friends had bid them goodbye...

* * *

Grace was right. When Seren got down the stairs towards the main hall, quite the crowd had gathered.

Henry and Liam were surrounded by their parents, Grace and her parents, Red and Jefferson, who had come back from their cottage, much to Seren's content.

Regina, her Robin and Roland were there, as were John and Tuck, Robin's most trusted friends. Hope was with her own parents, her eyes darting towards the stairs but flying over Seren, and she understood that the princess was waiting for Galahad.

It didn't bring a smile to her face. At all.

Cinderella, her husband Thomas and daughter Alexandra were there too, the three last people Seren had met on her arrival. Aurora, Philip and Mulan were nowhere to be seen, but they had to go back to their kingdom in utter urgency when they learnt of an impeding attack.

The whole court had wished it hadn't been Circé already...

* * *

"Ah, here comes the princess!"

Seren rolled her eyes and greeted Killian as she used to these past days. "And here comes the ugly hooked-hand man!"

He chuckled, and turned to his wife, taking her hand in his. "You shouldn't have taught her your marvellous skills for banter, darling."

Emma smirked. "I didn't need to." She then walked up to her, grey eyes becoming very serious. "You know what I'm going to ask of you."

Seren nodded solemnly. "I will bring them back in one piece, I promise."

"Good. I'd hate to have to rip you to shreds." She smirked again, and moved back to Killian's side.

Seren went to stand by Henry, who smiled gently at her, his fingers tightly wrapped around Grace's.

Red approached her carefully, and pulled her into a hug, her hand searching hers and putting one cold item in-between her fingers. "Just in case."

It was a dagger, pointy and deadly, and Seren felt her heart swell at the present.

There was a small cry of excitement across the room, and she watched as Hope put a hand before her mouth as Galahad got down the stairs and properly ignored the princess, as he had done each and every girl who pined over him for the last four years.

_That_ brought a smile to Seren's face.

* * *

For their safety, they had decided to journey by foot rather than horse-riding. Liam had told them a day prior that the woods close to the Dark Castle were infested with ogres and other kinds of presents that the wicked witch had left behind as she died.

Seren had not thought it possible at first that flying monkeys would be dangerous... But she would soon be deterred to ever meet them.

* * *

Thankfully for the group, Rumpel's lands were not that far from David and Snow's. Merely a day's walk ahead.

They entered the dangerous woods a little after midday.

Liam was walking ahead, Seren behind him, and Henry closed the march. For the first time since she had met him, he had a cutlass in hand, and she recognized Killian's touch in his every movement. Galahad had not drawn his sword out, and kept his eyes on the ground beneath his feet, as if deep in thought.

Seren was herself deep in thought, and didn't realise her guide had stopped before she passed him and an arm closed around her waist, pulling her into his back as his hand closed around her mouth.

His lips came right beside her ear. "Don't scream. There's an ogre right ahead."

She was about to nod when the sound of an unsheathing sword made her painfully aware than Galahad had noticed Liam's grip on her waist, and how she hadn't moved away.

Liam didn't even flinch when the cold blade of Galahad's sword touched his throat.

"Let her go." Seren had never heard him this cold and resolved in her life. It scared the hell out of her.

Liam didn't let her go at once, rather checking she had understood his wish to be quiet before doing so.

She felt strangely cold as soon as his body wasn't close to hers anymore.

He turned to Galahad, and glared at him, a soft but cold as ice whisper escaping his lips. "Calm down, Your Highness, or you'll very well have us all killed."

Galahad's eyes trailed onto Seren, who nodded. "Ogre."

He sighed and lowered his sword, turning away from their guide. Not apologizing.

Liam disinterested himself from the angry prince, and turned to Seren once more. "We'll have to make a detour. A very dangerous detour. Ogres hunt in pack, which means there are others not far. These woods," he pointed the the trees on each side of the path, "are infested with dry twigs, and unfortunately, ogres hunt by sound."

She nodded. "We'll have to be extra careful then."

He nodded back, then smirked. "Think you can tell you guard-dog to back down for an hour or two?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

"Good." He sent her a lopsided grin that made her blush as she usually did whenever he'd use his incredibly effective charms on her.

She whirled away before she turned bright red.

* * *

Turned out two hours stretched into four. Liam, with his inhuman tracking skills, had soon notice the ogres, by the numbers of three, were scattered in a wide half-circle that made her walk a longer detour than originally planned.

Thankfully for the tension rising in the group, Galahad had to remain silent for the whole trip, watching his steps as each of them had to make sure not to step on anything that would made the slightest of noise.

Seren herself had rather quickly noticed the lack of bird-songs in that area, and thought it to be probably because of the ogres. Who knew what they ate anyway?

The sun had begun to set, and the four adventurers hadn't gone out of the woods yet. Liam was keen to say they had to get out before stopping for the night, or they'll be sure to end up ogres' breakfast, as they got back to the trees for their own nap.

But soon, the canopy of leaves above their head made it almost impossible to see anything at their feet.

Before something grave happened, Seren let out a quiet cry for them to stop.

Her eyes could make Liam's form before her, and she addressed him in an equally quiet voice. "Do they have a good sight?"

"No. They're essentially blind."

"Good." She closed her eyes and reached deep down of her heart, searching for her trigger feeling, her inner sadness.

There was a gasp behind her as a ball of light appeared dancing between her fingers.

Liam's blue eyes shone in the moving light, but he didn't seem surprised, a small smirk forming on his lips. "I can recognize my mother's touch here. Think you can pass it to me?"

Seren tilted her head. "Pass it to you?"

"I can't very well have you walk up ahead when you don't know which way to go. It'd be better if I had the light for myself."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I can. But I can walk beside you."

She ignored the faint groan behind her that told her Galahad didn't approve, and moved ahead to take a place beside Liam, whose smirk had faded into a look of contemplation.

He seemed puzzled, and deep in thought as he gestured them forward, a finger before his lips to tell them to remain silent until they reached the border of the forest.

* * *

They made it barely before the ground began to shake heavily and Liam quietly informed them the ogres had retired for the night.

They walked for another hour in the moonlight, until they reached the ruins of a small cottage and Liam gestured them to get inside.

"It was destroyed before the initial curse. I often use it as a shelter for the night. Remain there, I'll go gather firewood."

Galahad settled his bedroll next to Seren's, and lay down, sighing deeply.

She looked up to see Henry was guarding the door, and turned to her friend, lying down as well. "You shouldn't be this harsh with Liam. He just wished to help."

Galahad's blue eyes locked onto hers. He was angry. "I don't trust him. And I don't like the way he looks at you."

She huffed. "What can I say? Have you seen how Hope looked at you?"

"It's not the same. Hope wouldn't make an improper move on me. Whereas he-"

"Gad, stop right there. I can fend for myself, and I don't need you to play father and brother. I trust him, that should suffice." She may back down, ignoring the glare he sent her way.

"You fancy him."

"I don't."

"I saw you dance together the first night. You never danced with me."

"He forced me. You know I hate dancing."

"Yet after him, you danced with David, and Henry."

"If you were so jealous, you could have asked. Instead, you chose to flirt with the crown princess. Your choice. Goodnight, Gad." She turned onto her side, tears pearling in her eyes.

* * *

When Liam came back with an armful of firewood, his eyes settled on her, and he frowned.

Their eyes met briefly, and he smiled softly, nodding her goodnight.

She averted her eyes.

She didn't want to fell this way for anyone else than the man lying next to her.

She didn't need to have her heart breaking for a second time when she'd have to leave...


	7. Haystacks

**7. Haystacks**

* * *

Their journey didn't last any longer than the following morning.

The ogres had gone the other way, and nothing was to be deplored for the rest of their trip, apart from Seren's visible anger at Galahad.

She could not accept that he was jealous of her spending time with another when she had had to live through all of his silly infatuations for the best of their teenage life. She could not.

And though her heart still irremediably belonged to him, she had decided that she could forget the pain she felt whenever she looked at him, the longing she had when her skin sang for his, the rejection she had put onto countless suitors just for the love of him.

No, she would live.

Even if not with Liam.

* * *

As they quietly trekked through the woods now scarcely covered in a thin layer of snow, Seren could feel their guide's gaze on her.

She knew she intrigued him as much as he did her. She knew he felt strangely drawn to her as she did him. She knew this was a dangerous path that she didn't want to walk.

But as their eyes met when she returned his gaze, she knew this would be far more difficult than her mind would like it to be.

* * *

"We're here."

Seren looked up from her boots to before her, where the covers of the trees opened onto a huge iron gate, which volutes formed the figure of a castle, a dagger above it, its curves deadly.

"Nice. It really looks welcoming."

Liam chuckled and turned to his brother who joined his side. They both met their new friends' stares with a smirk. "Believe us when we say the inside is far better."

Henry raised a hand and touched the iron in a soft caress, and leaned down, his mouth coming close to the lock. "Granddad, it's Henry. I bring you news."

The iron then twisted as a snake, and Seren's hand closed around Galahad's wrist without thinking. The gate by then formed the figure of a man with long hair reaching his shoulders, clothed into a strange attired that resembled that of a court fool. "Hello, dearies. Do come in. Belle and I are in the dining-room."

And the figure wrought itself back into the gate, which opened in a deafening click.

Henry looked back at Seren, who walked up to him. "Ready?"

"Absolutely not."

He chuckled and outstretched his arm, which she took.

And they walked through the snow-covered gardens and towards the huge castle now appearing in the fog, and towards their grand-father.

Oh God.

* * *

The Dark Castle looked horrifying from the outside, but as the wooden doors opened, Seren felt as if this austere look was hiding a softer side.

They entered a hall with velvet-covered floors, a magnificent marble staircase leading to the upper levels while several white doors lead to different rooms.

There was an undeniable woman touch in this room, with vases overflowing with flowers that seemed eternal, and tapestries that looked cleaned up and not coughing with dust.

Henry squeezed Seren's hand on his arm gently, leading her to the first door on their right.

He took a deep breath and touched the doorknob. The door opened itself, and Seren gasped.

* * *

This room was huge, but held so much love that it looked welcoming.

On the farthest wall, she could see relics from another time, from an old bow to a chipped cup that stood on a pedestal as if it was the most precious object in the collection.

Heavy velvet curtains were drawn back to let out the dim sunlight, lighting the long shining table.

There, sat beside one another, were two people engrossed in laughter.

The man was back to his visitors, while the woman's eyes lifted at once, widening at the sight she was given. She had greying brown hair, and greenish blue eyes that settled onto Seren with a soft gasp. Her hand closed onto the man's and squeezed.

Seren took a deep breath and squeezed Henry's arm tighter as the man stood and turned to face them.

* * *

He wasn't tall but there was an air of power around him that rendered him charismatic.

His grey hair fell to his shoulders, soft brown eyes in the middle of a wrinkled face that held nothing close to hatred in that moment. He was clad in leather breeches and a blood-red vest that gave Seren that strange feeling to be facing a fool again.

He smiled, a genuine smile, and walked to his grand-son.

"Henry! It has been long since your last visit. Who have you brought to me, apart form your scoundrel of a brother?" He sent a wink behind Seren, and she heard Liam chuckle.

"You can talk, Rumpel."

Henry looked at Seren but gestured at Galahad first. "This is Galahad, crown prince of Camelot, son of Lancelot and Guinevere."

Rumpel's brow furrowed, and his eyes darted to Seren at once. He leaned in, scrutinizing her face as if he was trying to find out who she was by merely looking at her.

"You are Vivian's." He leaned back, his eyes going to his wife who stood to come beside him, her fingers darting to his.

Seren nodded. "I am. My name is Seren. I came to believe you are...somehow...my grand-father."

Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggle that made him look crazy to her eyes, and he waved with his hand in a strange manner. "I am! If your dear mother hasn't told you, her bad!"

Seren sighed. "She hasn't told me. I never knew her."

His eyes locked to hers, sudden fear covering his face. "She is-"

"She is alive. At least I think she is. She abandoned me when my father died. I was a month old."

Behind her, she heard the quiet curse of Liam, and Henry squeezed her arm tighter.

Rumpel's eyes widened, and his wife looked up at him before addressing Seren. "We are glad to meet you, Seren. My name is Belle. This is Rumpel. I am sure you have many questions. Perhaps it'd be better to do this before a good cup of tea. Liam, will you help me?"

She left her husband's side and walked to the door, leaving the room with Liam following.

Rumpel's eyes never left Seren, then he sighed. "Come sit with me. I too have questions." Then he looked up at Galahad. "And for you too. Your parents are quite well-known here. I'd like to know more about them."

And as they went to sit by the huge table, Seren felt relief flow over her.

At least he seemed somehow content to meet her.

At least for now.

* * *

"So you are looking for the Staff of Life..."

Seren's eyes widened.

For the past hour, they had been answering Rumpelstiltskin's questions on their life, parents, age, adventures since they arrived in the Enchanted Forest. And when he had learnt of their quest, the Dark One had stood and gone to a small desk where he summoned a heavy book that he brought back to the table.

"How did you call it?"

"The Grail has always eluded anyone who looked for it. To those versed in magic, it is known under another name. The Staff of Life. As you can very well imagine, it a wooden staff that is said to have been carved by the first Dark One, millenniums ago. It is also said it has the power to raise the dead. For good. Not as shadows like it is done awfully often, no. To actually bring the dead back." His brown eyes met Seren's, and he sighed. "I don't think you would be able to bring back your father, though... The laws of magic are harsh, and the price to pay is always too heavy. Always."

Belle's hand found his, and she looked over at the young woman facing her. "We can help you try to find it. Rumpel has the best library one has ever seen, and although I have read almost ever book in it, I'm certain I can find something on the Grail I haven't read about yet."

Galahad, on Seren's left, let out a little groan. "Which means we'll have to stay."

Rumpel didn't meet his eyes, rather looking over at the fire cracking in the hearth. "I know you'd wish this was over soon so you'd go back to your family. But I'm afraid this will ask patience...and power. Which is why I'll teach Seren what Regina and Emma weren't able to do."

"Like what?"

He looked at her and a small mischievous smile appeared on his thin lips. "To trust yourself. But mostly...to be the best."

"Which means I am to be useless once more..."

Belle looked at Galahad and smiled a little. "I don't think so. You can read, can't you? Then you'll help me in my researches, as will Henry." She winked at her step-grandson. "He knows the library almost as well as I do." She then stood, and waited for the others to do the same. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms. Boys, you know where to sleep." She took Seren's hand in hers, pulling her forward, but launched a smirk to Liam who had remained sat. "Oh, and Liam, dear, this time, no girls allowed." She leaned into Seren's ear. "Last time he went to the village, we had a riot at the gate." She chuckled, but Seren didn't laugh back.

Somehow she had not thought of Liam as a womaniser...

* * *

Seren's first lesson with Rumpel was that night, very, very late, later than anyone would deem proper. He brought her to the highest tower of the castle, that he presented as his 'office'.

On a small table, there was a intricate design of glass, and a heavy number of vials. A shelf bore other vials, this time full with various contents, a curly and elegant writing indicating what each of them contained.

But the first thing he brought he to was a small pyramidal box, the lid of which he lifted, revealing a glassy rock big as her hand.

"This is a fairly easy exercise, one I am sure you already master. Summoning one object to your hand. The trick here is that you don't see it. And I will try to distract you." He gestured her forward and she went to stand by him, the contrast between their heights barely there at all.

His hand carefully closed around hers and he brought her fingers above the box, the other outstretched before her. His eyes met hers briefly, and a sad smile formed onto his lips. Then he moved back, nodding to her to try and move the rock.

Seren closed her eyes, trying to find that feeling that always helped her do her bidding.

Rumpel was suddenly before her in a woosh, but with her eyes closed, she didn't flinch.

Then his heavily accented voice echoed around the room. "I am sorry to hear Vivian has abandoned you. This was my fault." At that her eyes opened, meeting his that eluded her. "I too was a coward the day I let Bae down. And her. I guess cowardice runs in our blood."

Seren gasped, and the rock was suddenly there, in her palm.

Rumpel's eyes snapped to her hand, then back at her. "Is that-? Your trigger is sadness?" She nodded. He then circled the table and faced her, his hands going to her shoulders. "I am so sorry, dearie."

Then, in a manner so soft she thought she had dreamt it, he brought her to his arms, hugging her like a father soothing a child.

With a sob, she clutched his back, crying into his shoulder for a long moment.

When she carefully pulled away, she smiled sadly. "Thank you. Grandpa."

His hand went to her cheek, and he kissed her forehead. "Let's go to bed now. You are exhausted. We'll continue this tomorrow."

* * *

She lost herself in the maze of corridors before finally reaching the one she knew her room was in – no other corridor had a battered armour coated with dry blood, she would have known.

A door to her left opened, revealing Galahad, in his white shirt, eyes heavy with sleep. "How did it go?"

She sighed. "Remarkably well. I cried all over him. But at least, I think I like him. He has done horrible things in the past, but I think we can be...family."

He nodded, eyes averting hers before he walked back into his room. "Good then. 'Night."

"'Night, Gad."

As he closed the door, another wave of guilt reached her. He still felt useless...

* * *

"He's not that bad, eh?"

Seren's head snapped to her right, and there, in the shadows, leaning over the rail that gave onto the main hall, was Liam. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew he had heard her, as quiet as her bare feet had been on the cold marble. "Who?"

"Rumpel."

"No, he's not." She sighed and went to stand by him, just enjoying company for once. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Guess I was too busy worrying about you." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and smirked. "I don't know why. It's been a few weeks since I last slept well."

"I could help you sleep."

She had said it without a second-thought, knowing deep down it was the truth. But the stare he sent her, pupils dilated, smirk on place, eyebrows lifted, told her another story.

She blushed. "No! I didn't mean it like that... I just meant...magic can help. Oh God..." She brought a hand to her eyes, hiding him from view as he chuckled, not quite mocking her, but not quite not mocking her either.

Soft fingers met hers and he brought her hand back, keeping it into his as he stared deep into her eyes. "My mother tried countless times. It never worked."

"Maybe...maybe..." She didn't finish her phrase, both distracted by his fingers on hers and embarrassed not to be modest in this instant.

As if she had been an open book, he smiled. "Yes, you are more powerful than her. Perhaps you can try. But, if you don't mind, I'd rather not fall asleep here." He carefully brought her hand to the crook of his arm and started to walk towards his room, eyeing her as if he was certain she'd run away if he looked away.

Her heart beat heavily in her chest.

* * *

Liam's room, to Seren's amazement, looked like him. Messy, simple, with a magnificent view from the balcony. A fire cracked into the hearth, a chair left empty before it, his boots drying.

"Do you come here often?"

He looked down at her, a smile on his lips as he moved towards the chair and sat her there. "Despite my father's long term hatred for Rumpel, I was always welcome here. I do consider him family, even if he isn't."

"Killian and Rumpel?"

"Long story. Henry told you his father had met mine in Neverland... Father, believe it or not, is more than three hundred and fifty years old." At the look on her face, he chuckled again, sitting on the floor before her. "He and Rumpel's wife were lovers. And the jealous husband killed the infidel wife right before my dad. He cut his hand off too... That started quite the loathing between the two, one only Henry managed to quench. When he was put in harm's way, all his family united to save him, and Father, who was falling for my mother at that time, joined."

"This world is so complicated. I think I could write ten books about your family and not being over with it." She chuckled, her breath itching when her gaze fell on Liam and the way he was looking at her.

He remained silent for a while, then stood, bringing her with him, her hand safely tucked in his bigger one. "I was sorry to hear about your parents. There is so much regret and sadness in you... It shouldn't be there."

She looked up into his eyes, getting lost in them. "And what should be there instead?"

"Laughter. Your smile is so beautiful it is a waste not to see it more often."

She blushed again, as usual, and walked back, her hand leaving his. Then she turned to the bed and nodded at him. "Shall I try to get you asleep then?"

He nodded back and went to the bed, lying over the cover, his legs crossed lightly, his hand over his stomach.

Seren went to stand by the bed's side, and their eyes locked again, making her heart stop beating for a second. "Close your eyes."

He did as asked, and she draped a hand over his brow, closing her own.

She didn't know she had the power before she felt it leave her body, lifting her up until she was weightless.

When she opened her eyes, Liam was asleep.

And her fingers burnt from having touched him.

* * *

That night, she couldn't sleep.

For the first time since she had found her trigger, she hadn't used it.

For as she coaxed Liam to sleep, her mind was far from sadness. Far, really far from it...


End file.
